Love Based On Secerets And Lies
by NicksSweetTooth
Summary: This fan fic is a dayspassions crossover fic with all my favorite cuples with some drama
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**Background Info**

Luis and Fancy are together and have been together 2 hears Fancy Cheated with Noah that one drunken night it was mistake and now she is pregment 

Teresa still has the crane money power Luis is free and clear but Megial is in jail for life for running over fox she is about to marry Ethan and move her office to Salam

fox and Kay are married fox told her everything but Kay has forgiven fox for what has done and is about to have there first child together

Fancy in Fancy voice: I can't believe it I mean I lied to Luis I cheated with Noah  
Luis: what's wrong fancy you look worried  
Fancy: nothing Luis excuse me  
Fancy goes to through up  
Luis: are you ok  
Fancy: I think I'm pregment  
Luis: thats great  
Fancy in Fancy Voice: but Noah might be the father not you  
Meanwhile back at the Manson  
T: I cant believe I am going to marry the man of my dreams Ethan  
G: over my dead body  
T: You left Ethan you had your chance  
E: That's right Gwen you left me you had your chance I am marrying Teresa now will something  
F: What's going on here   
G: none of your business BITCH  
Gwen pulls out a gun and pulls the trigger  
F:OW THE BABY SAVE THE BABY

will something happen to fancy's baby  
will Luis find ot that Fancy cheated if so will the baby be his or Noah's


	2. Chapter 2 Part 1

**Chapter Two Part 1**  
at the hospital Fancy is rushes in eve safely removes the bullet but does not know if they baby can make it  
E: Luis I dot know if we can save the baby I would like to have your approval for a experatinal drug offered in Salam  
L: ok what ever she needs I'll call Teresa  
Luis calls Teresa and she gets the jet ready to go

In Salam

Sami: Lucas I have to tell you something you are not going to like it  
Lucas: what is it  
Sami: You remember when I saved your life right?  
Lucas: yea   
Sami: well it wasn't me who saved you it was but I had a little help  
Lucas: from who  
Sami: from EJ look I did not know it was him at first I went looking for help but listen he he he raped me and this baby I'm caring might be his and if ti is he said h would take it and raise it  
Lucas: how come you didn't tell me sooner?  
Sami: the reason I didn't tell you is because he will take me to jail with him and another thing I saw him shoot john and I am going to come forward now  
Do you forgive me?  
Lucas: of coruse I do and that bsterd will never take my child that right even if he is the father

Back in Harmony

Pilot: we will land in Salam in an hour sir  
Luis: thanks 


	3. Chapter 2 Part 2

**Chapter Two Part 2 **  
Back at Sami's apartment Lucas left to get a few things for the baby  
There is a knock at the door  
Sami: Lucas You have not been gone that long  
Person: It's not Lucas darling  
Sami: EVLAS what are you doing here  
EJ: I came to take you my darling to my own place away from Salam  
Sami: You will NEVER take me or MY CHILD  
EJ: Guess what sweetheart you have no choice now come with me  
EJ points a gun to Sami's head  
Sami: LUCAS LUCAS LUCAS  
EJ: SHUT UP  
2 Hours later  
Lucas comes in   
Lucas: SAMI SAMI SAMI were could she be  
EJ and Sami arrive at the hideout  
Sami: EJ why are y doing this  
EJ : I SAID SHUT UP 


	4. Chapter 2 Part 3

**Chapter Two Part 3**  
at Salam U  
Lexie: is this the women here for the sugary to try and save the baby  
Luis: yes yes can you save the baby?  
Lexie: sir let me do my job  
Luis: of course doctor  
Back at the secret hiding place  
EJ: now you are staying here until the baby is born  
Sami: I will kill myself before I let you take this baby from me  
EJ laughs  
EJ: NO you want sweat heart  
Sami: I said never call me sweetheart this baby is Lucas's  
EJ: I have a doctor here who will perform a test just to see who this baby's daddy is  
Meanwhile back in harmony  
Fox: thanks for forgiving me Kay I'm sorry  
Kay: shh it's ok I cant believe that Megial did that to you I mean my god is he that crazy  
Fox: yes he is  
Kay: I'm just lad he is I jail now we can get on with our life with our new bundle of joy to arrive soon  
Fox yes do you want a boy? Or girl?  
Kay: a boy  
Back at Salam  
Lexie: Luis is it?  
Luis: yes  
Lexie we have news on Fancy the baby is mine but I have something to tell you  
Luis: what is it  
Lexie: you are not the babies father 


	5. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**  
Luis: what did you say doctor  
Lexie: your not the father I suggest that you talk to Fancy  
Luis: don't worry doctor I will

Back in Harmony at Tabitha's house  
Tabitha: oh my little witching there will be much pain for Luis and Fancy in the near future  
Endora: why mommy  
Tabitha: I don't know sweet pea but I do know that tonight someone will die  
Endora: who mommy who will die  
Tabitha: It could be Fancy, Luis Ethan or Teresa

At the crane mansion  
Teresa: Ethan how are the kids  
Ethan: there all in bed and you need to get some rest to if you want to carry the baby to term the doctor said you need your rest now go to bed miss  
Teresa: yes sir

Back in Salam  
Luis: Fancy Lexie just said that I'm not the father of this child now I want you to tell me what is going on?  
Fancy: um well one night I when to the blue note for a few drinks and I kind of got drunk and Noah took advantage of that now the baby is his I'm sorry I did not tell you it is just I was afraid you would lave me  
Luis: Fancy I will never leave you but when we get back to hoyou vbackme Noah is dead  
Fancy: no no Let me deal with him  
Luis fine

In Harmony  
Person: Ethan Guess who  
Ethan: Gwen what are you doing her  
Gwen: I changed my mind I want you back  
Ethan: Gwen you had your chance now I love Teresa now we are going to hae another child witch would make it three now is it now its over  
Gwen; don't think so she pulls out a gun


	6. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**  
Luis: Fancy it will be alright we will get through this   
Fancy: I'm scared Luis I hope he does not sue for custody and what about Paloma  
Luis: Don't worry I will not let him tae our child 

at the secret hiding place in Italy now  
EJ: what in the h3ll do you think your doing

Sami try's to escape

Sami: nothing

EJ: Looks like you were trying to escape well not on my watch

EJ ties Sami up to a chair binds her hands and feet little does he know that she is about to have the baby 

At the crane mansion  
Teresa: Ethan ow ow

Ethan: are you having the baby

Teresa: yes and there coming now  
Gwen you shot her and put her into labor it's to soon I have to call the doctor 

Back in Salam  
Lucas: what happened to Sami oh no what if EJ Took her

Will: where's mom

Lucas: EJ Took her now come one we got to go find her

In Harmony   
Gwen: I hope those babies die like our Sarah did

Ethan: GWEN FOR THE LAST TIME TERESA DID NOT KILL SARAH YOU DID

Gwen: you don't mean that Ethan you don't

Ethan: oh yes I do


	7. Chapter 5

Chapter Five 

In harmony at the crane cottage

Chris: Sheridan we need to talk

Sheridan: what is it Chris

Chris: I know that you helped Luis escape that time he was fleeing from all those Charges

Sheridan: I I I Don't know what o say

Chris: don't say anything I am taking James and we are leaving and furthermore I am calling Sam so he can have you committed into the loony been

Sheridan: why Chris I thought you loved me I mean I love you

Chris: I do but you do not love me so me and James are gone Good Bye Sheridan

Sheridan starts to fake cry like she always does in these situations

Back in Salam at the brady pub

Lucas: hope have you seen Sami

Hope: no I haven't is something wrong

Lucas: oh god I think EJ Took Her

Bo: that bstered Lucas me and roman will help you find her before something goes wrong

Lucas: thanks Bo God please do not let anything to that baby or Sami please

At the secret hiding place

Sami: EJ Untie me I am having the baby OWW

EJ unties her and she gives birth to a beautiful bay girl and she names her Sabrina

Sami: she is beautiful

EJ yes she now I must go

Sami: EJ WAIT EJ DON'T TAKE MY BABY PLEASE DON'T TAKE MY BABY


End file.
